Some New Superheroes
by Shadowmakerike
Summary: This is a three way cross over between Bloodrayne, Primal, and the Avengers. so read at your own risk! 1st chapter isn't too long.
1. Chapter 1 : Recruiting part1

So the story is T for now just saying and please don't flame me. Mainly because of vulgar language and blood. OH and before i forget i DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR BLOODRAYNE. So without further ado on to the story.

Ch 1: New Avengers

Jen's POV

"So little guy, what are we doing exactly?" Jen asked the little stone gargoyle called scree as they walked in mortalis. She started figeting with her vambraces.

"Please Don't call me 'little guy'." Scree replied. " And we are here because Arella contacted me saying to meet them here." Jen started walking around the park while scree took to the walls, Seeing how people from mortalis are'nt use to see little stone people walking around.

"Are you sure the person is here Scree?" Jen asked questioning her friends sanity.

"Yes, he is sure." said a slim young man in all black with raven hair swooped over an eye. "And I think you two would be perfect for the Avengers."

"Who are you, and how do you know about the Nexus?" Scree asked the man calmly.

" I'm Ike, S.H.E.L.D sent me to find you. You don't need too introduce your selves I know who you are and what you've done." Ike said.

"HEY! Isn't that the organisation that exists in movies. Get out of here kid there's no such thing. Nice try though."Jen said sarcastically and started walking away.

"Oh but we DO exist jen." Said a man dressed in all black and sporting a black eye patch stepping in front of her.

"Oh Shit. Don't we ever get a break. seriously do we ever get a break? Scree." Jen said freaking out.

"Well we did have to go through four worlds and put chaos in its place save oblivion so no we dontget breaks all that often." Said Scree.

" Well you may have too do all that again." Said Nick Fury.

"God Damn it! Just one break, Just ONE would be great." Jen said not notice the leaves leaving their trees to form the face of an angelic, peaceful being.

"Jen, please understand Abbadon isn't the only force that could destroy everything." Arella said catching the attention of Jen. "I have informed the S.H.I.E.L.D of Oblivion and everything in it."

"A Force known as Balier is trying to rid of both me and abbadon and he has the help of a few others." Arella said.

"Who is 'Balier'?" Scree asked.

"uh-oh, if Scree doesnt know about it then we all might be doomed." Jen said jokingly.

"Jen this is no laughing matter." Arella said sternly making jen flinch.

"Well if it's that bad how exactly was he defeated?" Jen asked.

"Beliar was first defeated by Mephisto. Mephisto then ripped him apart and scattered his his pieces around the world." Arella explained.

"Firsted defeated? does that mean he was defeated again?" Scree asked walking up to Arella.

"Yes, he was defeated again by a half vampire named Rayne in World War 2." Arella stated.

"Wait, wait, wait. So vampires ARE real. Well this day just keeps getting better and better!" Jen says sarcasticly.

"Wait till Steve gets a load of this." Ike said smirking.

"Now go with Mr. Fury" Arella told Jen and Scree.

"Ok, but eye better get something out of this." Jen said.

"If Beliar is as powerful as Arella says then we can't waste time." Scree says.

"If youu two are done talking we'd like to go now." Ike says as a helicopter lands next to them.

So what did you guys think HMMM. I'm hoping for "OMIGOD THAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER" but i know that's not going to happen and Reviews are appreiciated and one mor thing sorry for any grammar mistakes my computer doesn't have grammar fix. i.i


	2. Chapter 2 : Recruiting Part2

Soooo what's up guy's oh who am i kidding no one is going to read this so I might as well just get the disclaimer done and start the story even though the nobody will not read this oh i forgot to mention in the first chapter i have created my own little demon for jen to use. :-/

Disclaimer:

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR 1 OR 2 THINGS!

Chapter 2 : Recruiting Part2

Jens P.O.V.

" So, Jen what exactly are the Avengers?" Scree whispered. As we walked down a busy hallway. I had to glare at a couple people for staring at Scree and laughing.

'Only I can mess with Scree.' I think while glaring at a young looking girl pointing and laughing at Scree. I was too busy thinking to hear what scree said.

"Jen... Jeeen. JEN!" Scree said getting my attention.

"What?" I ask Scree.

" Who or what are the Avengers?" Scree asked again with slight annoyance in his voice.

" they're this league of super heros that fight crime and save the world." I explain with slight sarcasm . Scree nods and starts to walk faster.

"You must be the some of new recruits I've heard about." Said a muscular man with blonde hair.

"Yeah. And who are you exactly?" I say trying to keep Scree in my sights.

"Well, I'm Steve Rogers or better known as 'Captain America'." The man tells me.

"Yeah, tha's cool look I've got to catch up with my gr- Wait. WHAT?!" I say loudly.

"You have to go, now. Remember?" He says. I flinch remembering that I have to stick with the group.

"Right, see you later." I say running.

"Okay." He says waving a good-bye.

Third Person POV

'Humans are such idiots.' Rayne thought disapointed that her latest kill wasn't as hard as she thought it would be.'I miss the challenge.'

Her ears picked up the sound foot steps. She turned around and readied her arm blades.

"I'm not here to fight you. I'm actually here to ask you something." Said a man stepping out of the shadows.

"What is it then." Rayne said putting away her Arm Blades. The man stepped closer and inteoduced himself.

"I am Nick Fury." He said.

"As in THE Nick Fury? From the Avengers?" Rayne asked."What is this about?"

"It's about Beliar." Nick said.

"Beliar? What about Beliar?" Rayne asked remembering the battle she, Juergen Wulf and Beliar had. Ending in a decapitation and the petrification of a heart.

"Well... People are tring to bring him back." Nick said making Rayne cringe.

"That's impossible his heart petrified and fell down a big and I mean BIG hole.

"We know but times have changed and people have learned how to undo petrification." Nick says.

"So let me get this straight, I have to kill this old demon again because some idiot wants power?" Rayne asked angrily.

"That about sums it up except for one part. The 'someone' is actually multiple people." Nick informs her.

"Okay where are the Bastards so I can drain the life out the idiotic motherfucking asses?"She askes readying her Carpathian Dragons.

"Calm down. Not even YOU can get passt there defences." Nick informed her chuckling at her enthusiasm.

"Too fucking bad." Rayne said.

"You are not going anywhere, Rayne." Said a familiar voice.

"Wait I know that voice." Rayne said looking around.

"Rayne you need to go with Nick." Mynce said.

"MYNCE?! How many times are you going to comback to life exactly? OH, and how DID you comeback to life because last time I saw you, you had a hole in yout chest and your heart was gone." Rayne said paceing the room.  
"Well I was then first experiment they had and I was a success. Since i was a success they thought they would undo beliars petrification." Mynce explained.  
" Fine. I'll go with you nick but ONLY if Mynce gets to go too." Rayne said.  
"we're glad to have you." Nick said motioning for a helicopter to land and pick the three of them up.  
"You will meet with Captain America, Ironman, Black Widow, Jen and Scree."

AAANNNNDDD thats the end of chapter 2 So please review constructive criticism Apreciated.


End file.
